Millicrab
The Millicrabs are a desert dwelling race native to planet Miicraxxus and founders of the Thousand Limb Armada, a powerful but little known empire that is slowly transforming most of the planets in Kyklos Galaxy into desert worlds. History Discovery of the Fafni Decades ago, the Millicrabs found planet Falphurnn, a desert world that could be miicraxxiformed with relative ease, making it an excellent colony for the Millicrabs. However the natives of Falphurnn, the Fafni, who were merely in their tribal period, resisted the Millicrabs attempts at taking their planet. For hundreds of years, the two races clashed with one another until slowly the two races gained respect for one another. They settled their differences, and the Millicrabs uplifted the Fafni in return that they serve them as soldiers. Interestingly during their hundred year war, captured Millicrab power sources were worshiped and used as construction material by some Fafni tribes, which created the Warped Kin by accident due to radioactive nature of the Millicrab tech. These Fafni are mutated and mentally insane, making them even more dangerous then a normal Fafni. Raid on Planet Kesari Decades after adding the Fafni into the Thousand Limb Armada's ranks, the Millicrabs discovered the swamp world of Kesari, a perfect candidate for miicraxxiforming. The Millicrabs sent a large force of Fafni to take the planet by force, suspecting an easy win since the sentients of Kesari were fairly primitive. Unfortunately, the Millicrabs had seriously underestimated the locals, the Amphorians and their servants, the Lorc, who had already defeated and enslaved four star-faring races attempting to take Kesari for their own: the Grokk, Ytatta, Sectyd and Jlell. The combined forces of Amphorian Empire defeated the Fafni, who were unaccustomed to fighting in the swamps. The Millicrabs fled from Kesari when they realized weren't pushovers as once thought. Many Fafni were left behind after their failed invasion of Kesari, who were forced to become slaves of the Amphorians. Allies Major Allies *Fafni *Toryd (primary universe -- found amongst the Space Pirate organization in the Metroid universe, which they were created for) Minor Allies Each of these races have been seen amongst the Thousand Limb Armada but in comparison to the other races are few in numbers or only seen in some rare invasions. However, it should be taken into account that most races listed here would only be counted on a par-individual basis, due to one's personal choice. *Dragoon: Certain renegades whom have shunned both the ways of Sal'jaedon and Vuul'huukos that also possess a particularly nasty personality have been witnessed amongst the Armada, although in incredibly rare instances. *Glairnog: Certain renegades whom do not hold the same values on science as the majority of their species, and/or whom feel that the Glairnog cause of xenoarcheology is silly and stupid may, on rare occasions, fall into the Armada. They are not particularly common. *Landlord: Certain, though quite rare, individuals sell worlds they've found and have failed to obtain on their own may sell the location of the world to the Thousand Limb. *Ravageworm: Certain swarms, over time, fell to the Thousand Limb, whom saw their potential and claimed them as allies -- these swarms are occasionally dropped onto lush worlds to help in the miicraxxiformation process by easing tension on the utilized devices, preventing potential damage to them by having consumed all biota in any real proximity to the units. Although heavy in number, very, very few swarms are seen amongst the Armada. The reasons for the large numbers is simply due to their fast breeding speeds. *Sandpraxx: 3 hives have successfully escaped the oppression of the Scourge Space Pirates and have joined the Thousand Limb. Although more hives have likely escaped, these are the only three amongst the Armada. Enemies Major Enemies *Diplod Amphorian *Jlell *Massocion Amphorian *Zalt Amphorian *Zoaraptor Amphorian Minor Enemies *Hevanites: Hate all alien races. *Kravvyn: Seikrabh seeks to eventually subjugate all sapient races in the Kyklos Galaxy, which would include the Millicrabs. *Mahatma: Strict believers in peace, therefore their values conflict. Mahatma do not battle with the Millicrabs however, due to their peaceful natures and the Thousand Limb being difficult to look for, locate and encounter. *Necrusk: Seek to convert all species into Necrusk hosts; known to have invaded the Toryd homeworld of Tozect and its moon, Tozera. However, Necrusk do not directly focus on Millicrabs and simply go after any races they encounter. *Shapeon: Seeking to control the galaxy themselves, therefore their desires conflict with the Thousand Limb Armada's. *Snapdragon: Due to similar principals but different needs in their "terraformed" planets, therefore making them technically competing; no major conflict has occurred between the two races but it will likely, one day, happen.) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Thousand Limb Armada Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Extraterrestrials